Enfermedad
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: Si es que la bastarda me lo había pegado. Maldita sea. / Nyotalia, Romana POV


Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer algo así, desde el punto de vista de Romano (o en este caso, Romana XD) Y me vino la inspiración de pronto así que...

Canción para escuchar... Supongo que _Ura-omote Lovers _de Hatsune Miku.

Palabras: 539

Advertencias: La boca de cloaca de Romana. XD

Nombres humanos:

España: Isabel.  
>Romana: Chiara.<p>

Fem!RomanoxFem!Spain

Aviso: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermedad.<strong>

Según me levanté me di cuenta. Estaba infectada. Maldita sea mi suerte, joder. Era otra más de esos imbéciles infectados. Ni siquiera supe cuando empezó, pero ha ido extendiéndose poco a poco y ahora cada célula de mi cuerpo lo tenía. Maldición. Y todo por culpa de esa maldita bastarda. La muy idiota me lo ha pegado. Mi cerebro es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en ese jodido virus, o parásito, o lo que cojones sea.  
>Estaba empezando a desesperarme. Quería librarme de aquella cosa ya, YA. Pero no se podía eliminar de forma inmediata, ya me lo había dicho mi <em>sorella<em>. Otra idiota infectada más, y encima, se alegraba. ¿A dónde íbamos a ir a parar? No quería convertirme en eso en lo que se convertían los infectados, no quería ser otra descerebrada más.

Grité de frustración y tiré un cojín hacia algún sitio. Y bingo, aterrizó contra la mesita y tiró al suelo un vaso, destrozándolo. Si es que aparte de infectada, estúpida. ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Dios?

Poco después se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta. Y ahí venía, la causa de mi enfermedad.

"¿Estás bien, Romana?"  
>"¡Sí, joder!"<p>

Estúpida España y su alegría mañanera.

"Tenemos que ir a la reunión, vete preparando~"

Mierda. La reunión. Se me había olvidado por completo. Maldita sea, no tenía ganas de nada, y menos de salir de mi cuarto. ... Bueno, vale, de la habitación que tenía en casa de la bastarda.

"No voy a ir."  
>"¿Y eso por qué? ¿Te encuentras mal?"<br>"¡Ya va mi hermana, no hago falta!"

Joder, no quería salir y verla. No quería ver su puñetera cara con su estúpida sonrisa.

"Venga, Chia, que tu jefe se va a enfadar si no vas."  
>"¡Que le jodan, no voy a salir! ¡Y me llamo Chiara, maldición!"<br>"Voy a entrar."

Y ahí está la confirmación: Dios me odia.  
>Sentada en un lado de la cama, me puse las zapatillas de estar por casa y cuando abrió la puerta hice como en una serie de la tele: estiré la pierna como para dar una patada, la zapatilla salió volando hacia ella y le golpeó en la cara.<br>¡Por fín algo bueno en toda la mañana!  
>No fui capaz de reprimir una carcajada mientras ella se frotaba con gesto de dolor. Teatrera.<p>

"Joder, Chia... ¿Eso a que ha venido?"

No era capaz de parar de reirme.

"¡A que eres una bastarda!" Reí.  
>"¿Ah, sí?"<p>

Se acercó a traición mientras estaba descojonándome de ella y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

"¡Pa-para!"

En ese momento me atacó el parásito. Puta enfermedad.  
>Me puse roja, notaba hasta las orejas calientes. Si no me salía humo por ellas era un milagro.<br>Ella paró y me miró fijamente. Si no hubiera estado tan jodídamente colorada habría repetido a la vez que ella aquella maldita frase, que parecía que era su favorita.

"¡Te has puesto como un tomate!"

Y me abrazó, como siempre.  
>¡Si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida enfermedad le habría dado un cabezazo! Pero, en su lugar, me dieron ganas de llorar. Ella me miró, empezaba a asustarse.<br>Estúpida yo.

"¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntamelo, por favor. Ya sabes que me importas."

Estúpida Isabel.

"T-tú a mí también, bastarda..."

Estúpida enfermedad.

"Y-yo... Te... Te quiero, maldita sea."

Estúpido amor.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que os haya gustado!<p>

Lo de la zapatilla es algo que me pasó de verdad: Un día en casa apareció en la pantalla de la tele un actor que odio, y le lancé la zapatilla, que acertó en medio de su cara. Lo que me pude reír.  
>Ya sé que abuso del "estúpido tal" pero es que me encanta como queda ^^<p>

Alabanzas, pedradas, tomates, y todo lo que queraís al boton de reviews, please. :D


End file.
